


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by ashtonLC3



Series: McKirk in the Fluff [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: Just a little drabble of all the ways Jim and Bones convey their affection for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier in the year I wrote something similar to this but not really. Well basically fluffy McKirk is very popular so I decided to make a series out of it. If there is anything you want to see leave a comment. Who knows when I'll update this next but in the mean time enjoy.

The little things throughout the day. The words unspoken but communicated clearly never the less. The tray of food Jim receives mid shift, that he never requested. 

"Doctor McCoy insisted, sir." His yeoman says. Just like everyday before.

Everyday with his stack of reports the doctor finds a cup of coffee waiting. Always still hot. If he's lucky it'll be accompanied by a slice of pie. On Friday, with a note, with a time and a place.

On the days where the bridge is full of commotion and little peace. The captain is sure to have a visit from a man dressed in blue. Especially when no medical attention is required.

On the days where their shifts coincide. Jim always stops by to pry one tired doctor away. 

Whether dinner is in the mess or in private quarters. The doctor never ceases to bicker about Jim's choice of the more indulged cuisine.

When an earth side mission scrapes the side of ok. We all know where they will be. In the arms of each other. Thank go he's ok.

At night when they should be sleeping two men are awake.

"What would I do without you, Bones." Jim says pressing a loving kiss into his neck.

"Die of recklessness." He responds bluntly.

"Damn right." Jim giggles into the darkness of the room.

"And I wouldn't have a dashing young prince to save me from the horrors of space." McCoy says in a mockery of a damsel in distress.

Jim erupts in laughter, cuddling closer to his best friend and lover. "I love you."

"I know." The doctor replied.

He didn't need to say it out loud as it was perfectly clear. His actions had spoken a depth three words never could. It was unmistakable, the captain and the doctor very much loved each other.


End file.
